Guerra Rann-Thanagar
Guerra Rann–Thanagar ("Rann-Thanagar War", no original) foi uma minisérie limitada de 6 edições, publicada pela DC Comics em 2005. Escrita por Dave Gibbons, desenhada por Ivan Reis e finalizada por Marc Campos, a série diz respeito a uma guerra entre os planetas Rann e Thanagar, apresentando Adam Strange, a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Gavião Negro, Mulher Gavião, L.E.G.I.Ã.O. e Capitão Cometa, juntamente com outros aventureiros espaciais da DC. A série foi seguida, no início de 2006, pela edição especial "Rann-Thanager War: Infinite Crisis Special". Guerra Rann-Thanagar, juntamente com Vilões Unidos, Projeto OMAC e Dia de Vingança, foi uma das quatro minisséries que conduziu até o evento cósmico Crise Infinita. Diferente dos outros tie-ins, foi também uma continuação da trama de outras duas séries: Unlike most of the other tie-ins, it is also a continuation of storylines from two other series: Adam Strange: Mistério no Espaço e Lanterna Verde: Renascimento. A Trama Durante Mistério no Espaço, Adam Strange lutou contra um grupo de malfeitores Thanagarianos. Durante a batalha, o líder do grupo transportou o mundo adotado de Strange, Rann, para o sistema estelar Thanagariano, na esperança de criar uma ditadura. No entanto, a nova localização de Rann tornou instável a órbita de Thanagar, que "caiu" no sol do sistema. Os Thanagarianos sobreviventes, bem como os Rannianos, agora vivem todos em Rann, e as tensões são elevadas entre os dois grupos, pois cada um culpa o outro por sua situação. foi o principal antagonista em Guerra Rann-Thanagar]] Consciente de que a guerra poderia eclodir a qualquer momento, Strange vai para a Terra para recrutar a ajuda de Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião, que têm uma conexão com Thanagar, para ajudar na prevenção do conflito. Enquanto isso, os Lanternas Verdes Kilowog e Kyle Rayner são enviados em uma missão secreta para Rann, embora sob ordens dos Guardiões do Universo para não interferir no conflito. Quando Strange e os Gaviões chegam em Rann, ficam chocados ao ver que a guerra já começou. Eles formam uma equipe, incluindo a Mulher Gavião (Shayera Thal) thanagariana e a tamariana Estrela Negra. Mais e mais planetas são arrastados para a guerra, na medida em que Rann e Thanagar clamam por seus respectivos aliados. Vendo a chance de tomar o poder, Estrela Negra trai o grupo, matando Shayera no processo. Torna-se claro que todas as facções têm um inimigo comum: Onimar Synn. Com a ajuda de Tigorr dos Omega Men e do Capitão Cometa, a equipe de Strange consegue cortar Synn em sete pedaços, e cada pedaço é inserido em uma estrela separada, para impedi-lo de se reformar. No final da série, as forças variadas de Rann e Thanagar são confrontadas com uma ruptura no espaço que se assemelha àquelas que foram vistas durante a Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Crise Infinita Durante Crise Infinita, a ruptura no espaço coloca em risco a vida das pessoas no sistema estelar, enviando ondas de energia destrutivas. Heróis reunidos por Donna Troy estão trabalhando para manter a paz entre as duas forças antagônicas, quando Adam Strange recebe uma mensagem de Tigorr. Este leva Strange, juntamente com Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião, para ver imagens de um satélite de vigilância Thanagariano, que documentou imagens do Superboy Primordial forçando Rann e Thanagar a colidirem e, assim, entrarem em guerra. ressurgiu nos momentos finais da Guerra Rann-Thanagar]] Embora o satélite seja logo perdido no ambiente caótico, Strange tem a idéia de reunir os chefes de cada facção para que eles possam parar de lutar entre si, e trabalhar em conjunto contra a nova ameaça cósmica. Enquanto isso, Kyle Rayner trabalhar em conjunto com sua ex-namorada, Jade, para lutar contra as enormes mãos forçando a abertura de um buraco no tecido espaço-tempo. Infelizmente, Jade é incapaz de sobreviver a um pulso de energia eletromagnética, vindo a perecer. Em seus últimos momentos, ela devolve a Kyle a energia esmeralda que este uma vez concedera a ela, aumentando seus poderes de forma significativa, fazendo-o assumir, novamente, a identidade de Ion. Após a ascensão de Kyle, os Guardiões percebem que ele é o primeiro de uma "nova raça, o próximo passo na evolução de nossa causa." Não há debate sobre se tanto poder pode ser exercido por qualquer Lanterna Verde, mas a experiência anterior de Kyle como Ion é considerada, e os Guardiões concordam que ser capaz de monitorá-lo neste momento é uma diferença importante. Na superfície árida de Thanagar, Adam Strange encontra provas para apresentar a todos os grupos em conflito: impressões profundas de mãos, dentro de uma enorme cratera, criadas pela interferência do Superboy Primordial. L.E.G.I.Ã.O., Thanagar, Rann e Nova Cronus combinar suas forças para fazer um assalto completo sobre a força por trás da ruptura, com Ion na liderança. Trivia * Na continuidade Pré-Crise, uma guerra eclodiu entre os planetas Rann e Thanagar. O herói de Rann, Adam Strange, e os policiais thanagarianos Gavião Negro (Katar Hol) e Moça Gavião (Shayera Hol), trabalham desesperadamente para encerrar o conflito. O trio foi bem-sucedido, revelando que os eventos que levaram à guerra tinham sido manipulados pelo criminoso intergalático Kanjar Ro. Category:Eventos Category:Aliens